Drabbles (Suzalulu)
by HiLen
Summary: He looks like divinity, a being so pure it was impossible to imagine otherwise. But Lelouch is not, so Suzaku settles with Lelouch being a beautiful, fragile doll. *a set of drabbles which was first intended to be one sentence each*


Suzaku x Lelouch

1. Relationship

Their relationship is of a love-hate. And that is true in how Lelouch can't really decide if he love or if he loathes Suzaku.

2. Apples

"Here! Apples." Suzaku could only stare and reminiscense when Llyod offered him an apple after one of those experiments. He gave those two siblings apples too when they first met.

3. Contact

The first contact of skin for the two of them, was a punch to the cheek. With Lelouch as the receiving one, and Suzaku as the one who delivered the punch.

4. Colour

If Suzaku is asked what is his favourite colour, he'll answer violet. If he's asked why, he'll shrug and say he doesn't know.

5. Idiot

Being called a Baka by Lelouch on daily basis doesn't mean that Suzaku is a real idiot. He's quite perceptive to realize Shirley's feeling for Lelouch, and reprimand Lelouch for being so dense.

6. Physical

Physical activities had never been Lelouch's strong point. And that being one of the reasons Suzaku always manage to catch him. The other because he secretly doesn't really mind to being caught.

7. Cook

Lelouch had honed his cooking skill to perfection. The first reason why he learned would be his Suzaku had once said that the one that he'll marry one day must be a good cook.

8. Compliment

"It's awesome, Lelouch! You're the best cook ever!" Lelouch flushed at that compliment and quickly turned away.

9. Envy

Valentine Day makes Suzaku envious. Not envious of Lelouch for receiving so many chocolates. But envious because it'd be weird if it's him that gives chocolates to Lelouch.

10. Witch

That girl Lelouch had been getting acquinted to is making Suzaku irritated. With the way she seems so close to Lelouch and her all-knowing smirk.

11. White Day

White day, the day Lelouch loathes. He had to make so much chocolate to thank those girls. He smiles though, when it came to the special chocolate for Nunnaly and Suzaku.

12. Fanfictions

The day Nunnaly first learned reading fanfictions - Sayoko read it for her -, she immediately chose a fanfic of her brother and Suzaku. The content made her blush profusely for a week. She became a huge fan though, as she opened it again after one week, and began to read on daily basis.

13. Sensual

Lelouch is a sensual being by nature, that is what Suzaku conclude from years of watching him.

14. Fast

When it comes to bed business, Lelouch won't believe even if you rant for days that there is anyone faster than Suzaku.

15. Tainted

Suzaku always think that his hands are too tainted to hold Lelouch. Lelouch scoffs inwardly because he's no more purer than Suzaku.

16. Miss

Even if Suzaku says he doesn't miss the violet-eyed young man, his heart denies his words and screams that he needs him.

17. Bubble-gum

Lelouch despises bubble gum. Because he feels that a certain someone who's bubblegum-like had taken his Suzaku.

18. Kiss

A kiss is something you share with the one you love. Lelouch spitted and gagged when his first kiss, one that he reserved for Suzaku, was stolen by C.C.

17. Live

For Suzaku, that was a curse that Lelouch put on him. For Lelouch, it's his hope because Suzaku's the only thing he had left besides Nunnaly.

18. Perfectionist

Suzaku had always thought Lelouch's a perfectionist, but not this far that he'd wear that gown to play Cinderella.

19. Resistance

Lelouch can do anything. Anything but resist Suzaku. And Suzaku uses that to his fullest advantage on the bed.

20. Love

Their ideals may be different. Their love for each other too. But that doesn't change the fact that they love each other.

21. Type

"Suzaku-kun, what's your type of girl?"

Suzaku sweatdropped when Euphy asked that particular question with hopeful eyes. He can't just say that his type is a girl is someone like Lelouch, right?

22. Sadist

When Suzaku's feeling particularly sadistic, he doesn't prepare Lelouch and just shoves inside him. But he does apologize after that.

23. Self-concious

'Lelouch... you're too self-concious...'

Suzaku can't help but think like that when Lelouch refuse to let everyone know they just got together. It irks him, that his Lelouch doesn't seem proud enough to declare his self as his.

24. Animal-like

If people are described as animal, Suzaku will certainly describe Lelouch as a prudent cat. An arrogant, prudent, too self-concious, self-centered cat. Lelouch yelled at him when he said that.

25. Payback

To get back at the cat insult, Lelouch hold the ultimate weapon of revenge in his arms. Unceremoniously, he throw Arthur right at Suzaku's face, to which Arthur immediately claw Suzaku.

"Take that, stupid doggy!"

26. Selfish

"You're so selfish, Lelouch..." muttered an irritated Suzaku when Lelouch snatch his strawberry. Lelouch only grinned back.

27. Pizza

Eating pizza, definitely isn't a good choice to begin with. With the melted cheese from the corner of his lips, Suzaku just looks so tempting to kiss.

28. Lies

Lies are essential in the relationship the two of them entangled themselves within. It's what keep them sane.

29. Hate

When one said 'I hate you' to the other, it has always been painful for both.

30. Demons

Many says they're not a compatible for each other, like the forbidden relationship of an angel and a demon. But they just can't find one of them being the angel, and only see demons in each other. So, it's not wrong, right?

31. Geass

Wondering has somehow became Lelouch's past-time. If he hadn't receive the Geass, maybe things wouldn't be so complicated.

32. Doll

Lelouch's features are that of an angelic being, or a divinity, as no devil can be that beautiful. But he's not pure nor divine, so Suzaku settled with thinking Lelouch's a beautiful, fragile, doll.

33. Tears

Suzaku had never cried ever since he made his choice, and he thought he would never cry anymore. Apparently, he's wrong.

34. Dreams

Dreams are fleeting, yet reassuring at the same time. It reassures Suzaku, that there really was a time, when he could really laughed like that with his beloved.

35. Wary

Being dubbed as a crazy psychopath by his friends didn't really shake Suzaku off. But when those violet flickers warily at him, his heart clenchs.

36. Light and Dark

If they are described as light or dark, Suzaku will be the Light, and Lelouch the darkness. But for Suzaku, it's the opposite.

37. Loving

Lelouch knows how to love Nunnaly, and that is with protecting her. Loving Suzaku, however, is a totally different case as Suzaku fares quite well in the matter of self-defense.

38. Jealous

A vein twitchs on Suzaku's forehead when he sees Lelouch's fangirls.

"Why don't you just admit you're gay?"

Lelouch responds with an annoying smirk.

"Because I want to make you jealous."

39. Propose

"What's so funny?" Suzaku snapped when Lelouch laughed after hearing his vow to always protect him.

"Don't you realize, that's just like a proposal?" A radiant blush spreaded on Suzaku's cheek. Lelouch became no less red though, after Suzaku kissed him and said, "I AM proposing."

40. Fingers

Lelouch finally understand how Suzaku became an outstanding pilot, as he feel the calloused fingers playing him expertly.

41. Skirt

Suzaku stared, and stared, and continue to stare, to finally punch his fist to his palm as a brilliant idea came.

"Lelouch, you should wear a skirt instead of pants."

42. Belief

It's painful, wanting to believe Suzaku's words of reassurance, when Suzaku had betrayed him two times without batting an eyelash.

43. Nightmare

Suzaku woke up at the middle of the night, to find his King sleeping in a fetal position, curling beside him with dried tears on his cheeks. 'Another nightmare', Suzaku concluded.

44. Tears II

The reason for those tears is Suzaku. But the only one who can make it stop is Suzaku too.

45. Mask

Suzaku hates Lelouch's mask of indifference more than anything. That's why he tries his hardest to shatter that mask into pieces by pounding mercilessly into Lelouch.

46. Phoenix

Suzaku's name is derived from the God in the form of a phoenix. Suzaku doesn't think that name suit him, because he can't die because of a certain man sleeping beside him.

47. Right

Suzaku muses, and wonders, of why his name sounds so right when it's rolled off Lelouch's sinful tongue.

48. Reasons

Nunnaly is the reason of why he want to change the world. But Suzaku is a reason he doesn't want their peaceful lifes to shatter.

49. Cat's musing

Arthur yawns, and snorts everytime he sees it's master and his lover. 'Why are they so stupid? They can just leave everything and live together, yet they just have to fight and hurt each other.' It yawns again though. 'Guess that's just how they fight for their desired world.'

50. Goodbye

It's always a painful words to say. That word speaks of separation where we cannot meet the other anymore. And now Suzaku's forced to say that word while stabbing Lelouch himself. Painful is an understatement.


End file.
